The Suicide Room
by Obsessed Alois
Summary: Trapped in room Bel uncovers a secret about Fran that could be life changing.
1. Finding the 'Ammo'

Franella: So this is you're first fanfic?

Me: Yep!

Franella: So tell me Bellisia, what inspired you?

Me: Oh, that's easy! Family Guy!

Cavalonne: Please Enjoy!

A little bit of back story:

So as Bel and Fran are returning from a mission they must stop at one of Fran's old warehouses. They must retrieve the hell ring Fran hid here while his family was under attack. It is a semi-large room and the walls are all covered by bookshelves that have numerous amounts of drawers. The drawers contain various items which very a large sum. As Belphegor and Fran look through the large doors they somehow get locked in and are stuck there until reinforcements come to help them

Let us begin

Bel walked into the semi-large room behind Fran and through a knife into his large frog hat. **"Hurry up Froggy. The Prince is tired."** He said leaning up against the wall to the right when you walked in.

Fran began pulling out drawers looking for his metal hell ring which had 666 inscribed in the rectangular front in a black color. He knew the long haired strategy captain would scream to his hearts content if he didn't grab the ring and he didn't feel like dealing with the shark's filthy mouth**. "Learn to get some patience sempai." **He said in his monotone voice. That earned him another 2 knives in his frog hood.

"**Don't talk down to the prince you dumb frog!"** he said watching the knives thrash into Fran's hood. He walked up to the steel door and tried tugging on the handle. A frown spread upon his face as he looked to Fran and said **"It's stuck."**

Fran looked back to his elder partner and sighed. **"Sempai" **he whined **"You shouldn't joke around like that. It's idiotic." **He said still looking at his partner, his mint-green eyes without a glimmer of interest.

"**I'm not joking stupid frog. It's really stuck."** Belphegor said demonstrating the stuck handle once again. He watched as Fran made his way across the room and try turning the handle himself, failing as well.

Fran turned back and began searching for the ring again **"We'll have to wait until they come find us."** He said his voice still bland with a very subtle hint of irritation.

"**UShiShiShi. Haven't I already told you the Frog doesn't order the Prince?" **he said entertained by the hidden irritation in Fran's voice. As he spoke Bel went up behind Fran, forced him to turn, and put a small knife to his throat. **"Or do I need to remind you?"** he said in a malicious tone.

"**No thank you Sempai. I still have scars from the last time you '**_**reminded**_**' me something." **He said slipping from his sempai's block. "**See?" **he asked rhetorically lifting up his shirt to show his thin stomach. Along his pale skin we're gashes and scars of all lengths and depths. Some a bright blood red which we're only from a few hours ago and others a dark red from a few days back.

Bel just smiled as the vast cuts we're shown. Proud of himself he let out another strange laugh and began looking for the ring completely ignoring Fran and his mono-tone voice. The first drawer he pulled out had a large bottle of Vanilla Vodka. The next a shot gun-fully loaded then the third and final drawr a pile of blank white paper and a black pen. It was almost as if-**"Fran what the hell is with the random junk? It's as if you want to die." **He said looking to the frog boy with a frown.

"**Well it's not junk and so what if I do?" **he said still mono-tone but you could tell somewhere Fran truly didn't have a purpose for living. Bel just looked at him frowning studying Fran carefully to see if he was being sarcastic or being sincere.

Franella: Shitty place to leave off

Me: Shut up Franella! It is my first one after all

Franella: True but you could've done better.

Me: Cavalonne if you'll please

Cavalonne: Review and stay tuned for chapter 2~!


	2. The Frog Gets Angry

Me: NUMBER 2! :D

Franella: This'll be the one where the truth comes out.

Me: SHUT UP F.! YOU'RE GIVING IT AWAY!

Franella: Don't yell at me you should be apologizing for the late update.

Me: Oh, right. To all of my 2 fans I apologize for being in honors English -_-"

Cavalonne: Please accept B.'s lame apology and enjoy!

Bel just looked at him frowning studying Fran carefully to see if he was being sarcastic or being sincere. Studying the frog under his long blonde bangs he felt a ping in his stomach. He let out a sigh and decided to show a side of him that would possibly never come out again. ** "Explain to the prince why the frog is in such a state." **He said sitting cross-legged on the cold tile floor patting the dusty spot next to him for Fran to sit down.

Fran stared at the blonde questionably. **"It's not your business. Fuck off."** He said harshly hating to talk about anything with the so-called 'Prince' especially something so personal and heart-wrenching. He turned around and went to the drawer across and above where Bel was sitting. He opened it and found the address of the Shimon Family secret base.* He grabbed the papers and folded them neatly and shoved them in his pocket seeing as how they would be of great use to the boss and his guardians.

Belphegor frowned more as he heard Fran refuse to talk about this. He watched as Fran grabbed the papers and put them in his pocket. He then pulled on the tail of Fran's coat forcing him to fall backwards and sit down. ** "Now tell me why you have all of this in here."** He said still concerned about his little Frog. He watched as Fran grimaced with hatred for the older boy at this moment. It sort of made him want to laugh at how cute he was when he got angry and tried to hide it.

Fran fell straight on his ass when Bel pulled him down. He was now sitting the opposite side of which Bel patted. Holding back his tongue his face became distorted with anger. He quickly tried to hide it with his mono-tone face but it obviously went noticed for the Prince could only try to hide his entertainment. Fran, now being fed up with this rash blonde, shouted in anger. **"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GIVE A DAMN?" **he shouted hearing his echo bounce off the walls and drawers.

Belphegor's face went plain as day when Fran started screaming. He had never seen the blue-green haired boy filled with so much anger. It put him in a type of shock where he couldn't use words to answer his question. Instead he grabbed the collar of the Varia coat which rested on Fran and heaved it forcefully. In doing this it brought Fran and Bel's faces a little too close for comfort. As Bel pressed his lips against the frogs he sent all that he wanted to say through that one action. When their lips separated from each other Bel sat looking at Fran to see how he would react.

*** I understand that they find Shimon's base threw old letters in the manga. I just felt like putting this in there because It seemed appropriate. **

Me: Well…?

Franella: Eh, it was okay.

Me: Okay?

Franella: Yeah okay. I mean you'll probably conclude it after 3 more chapters.

Me: That has nothing to do with my question F.

Cavalonne: Please review and stay tuned for chapter 3~!


	3. Live to become the prince's magic frog3

Franella: You're writing a lot lately.

Me: It gives me an excuse not to reply to this RP

Franella: Why can't you just reply by like cuddling him or something?

Me: Because I'm a pyromaniac.

Franella: Right. You wont cuddle him because you have an obsession with fire.

Me: Yes.

Cavalonne: Please Enjoy~!

Fran sat in utter shock after the kiss. It wasn't as if he disliked it, it was the fact it actually happened. Even if he did dislike it Bel probably wouldn't stop kissing him after that. He heaved out a sigh and shut his eyes. _Damnit._ He thought knowing he would have to tell after that way of 'communication' He looked to Bel with sorrow in his eyes which was unusual from his plain boring bland eyes. He heard Bel say **"Now tell the prince what's wrong"** and decided to finally spill it.

Fran spoke quietly and tried to answer his sempai the best he could. **"First of all I wasn't actually going to commit suicide…It was just incase." **He said swallowing the lump in his throat. **"Incase what?"** Bel asked wanting Fran to actually be honest about this. **"I don't know…Incase I just wanted to end it."** The froggish-boy said knowing this wasn't the end of their conversation. **"And the Vanilla Vodka?"** the blonde asked holding up the large 56 oz. bottle. **"I wanted to save it for my last drink."** He said looking to the clear, frosted bottle filled to the top-which doubled as shot glass-with liquor.

"**And I suppose the paper and pen are pretty obvious?" **The prince said blandly. **"Incase anyone ever found my body and wanted to know what happened."** Fran said hoping that was the last of the questions. **"One more thing." **Bel said looking to him seriously though you couldn't tell from his bangs over his eyes. Fran let out a sigh **"What?"** he said figuring answering this would get him to shut up. **"Why would you ever fell or think about ending it?"** the blonde asked ready to comfort if needed.

Fran let out another large sigh and shook his head slightly. **"I guess it's because…I just never felt like I had a purpose to anyone or anything. I didn't think about ending it anytime soon, I mean when I get out of Varia and start reaching my limits I could just watch it all go down in flames." **Bel looked at him again and this time instead of forcefully kissing him he gently cupped his cheek and pressed his lips against the frog's lightly making it more passionate over time. After a few minutes he pulled away and spoke seriously. **"Live, live to become the prince's magic frog."** He said kind of sweetly.

Franella: Haha how uncharacteristic.

Me: Shut up! I'm trying really hard

Franella: And failing really hard.

Me: Shut up you dumb fish.

Franella: Make Me!

Cavalonne: Please Review and stay tuned for chapter 4~! 


End file.
